


Warriors - Lost Faith

by Oatmealo



Series: Warriors Fan Project [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatmealo/pseuds/Oatmealo
Summary: Brought into the clans as a kit, Sparrowpaw learns what it takes to be a warrior, amidst changes and events that rock the stability of clan life to it's core!A fan project by Milo (Oatmealo)





	1. Maps of the Territories




	2. CATS AND ALLEGIANCES - MAPLECLAN

**CATS AND ALLEGIANCES**

 

**MAPLECLAN**

 

LEADER

**BEETLESTAR** **  
** _ Solid dark brown nixcat with a star-shaped scar on their chest, as well as a notched left ear. Strongly built. _

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

HEIR

**CHERRYFUR**

_ Lilac molly with long fur. Slightly pudgy. _

SEER

**HAWKSIGHT**   
_ Fawn point tom. _

WARRIORS   
**WRENWHISKER**   
_ Calico Molly _

  
**PEATNOSE**   
_ Tortoiseshell Tom _   
_ Apprentice: Acornpaw _

  
**HAYFUR**   
_ Golden Molly _   
_ Apprentice: Olivepaw _

__   
**SHYSTRIKE**   
__ Blue Nixcat

**PIGEONCLOUD**   
_ Light grey Molly _

  
**WEASELTAIL**   
_ Light brown tom with a long tail _

  
**APPLEDAPPLE**   
_ Dappled tortoiseshell Molly _

QUEENS

**DAWNTHORN**   
_ White Molly _   
Kits: Tumblekit, Dewkit

  
**GOLDENFEATHER**   
_ Yellow Molly _   
Kits: Snailkit, Beekit, Swiftkit

 

APPRENTICES

**SPARROWPAW**   
_ Spotted grey tabby tom. _

__   
**OLIVEPAW**   
__ Cream Molly

  
**ACORNPAW**   
_ Cinnamon tom _

ELDERS

**ONESONG**   
_ Mute Grey Tom _

  
**WEAKLEG**   
_ Black Molly _


	3. CATS AND ALLEGIANCES - GLADECLAN

**CATS AND ALLEGIANCES**

 

**GLADECLAN**

 

LEADER

**RABBITSTAR**   
_ Tall white manx tom. Slender. Star shaped scar on forehead and long whiskers. _

HEIR

**TALLEAR**   
_ Tall orange tabby nixcat with long ears. Notch taken out of Right ear. _

  
SEER   
**TREMBLELEG**   
_ Runt cream manx tom. Underweight. _

WARRIORS

  
**MILKPELT** **  
** _ Cream pointed Molly with long fur. _

  
**RUSTFEATHER** **  
** _ Ginger Tom with short fur and a fluffy tail. _

Apprentice: Mousepaw

  
**CLOVERTHISTLE** **  
** _ Hooded cream Tom _

  
**SKIPFLOWER**   
_ Chocolate tabby Molly _

  
**HONEYSHELL**   
_ Narrow-faced cream Tom _

Apprentice: Harepaw

  
**FINCHEAR** **  
** _ Molly with a long, orange tabby coat _

QUEENS

**FERNEYE**   
_ Black Molly with green eyes _

APPRENTICES

**HAREPAW**   
_ Short white coated Molly with a large grey spot on her back _

__   
**MOUSEPAW**   
_ Cinnamon coated Molly _ __   
  



	4. CATS AND ALLEGIANCES - PEAKCLAN

**CATS AND ALLEGIANCES**

 

**PEAKCLAN**

  
LEADER:

 **HOLLYSTAR**   
_Ginger Molly. Star shaped scar over eye._

HEIR: 

**NETTLECLAW** **  
** _Large grey saddled tom._

SEER: 

**COUGHBREATH**   
_Skinny nixcat. Coarse brown coat._

Apprentice: Robinpaw 

WARRIORS: 

**HEAVYFOOT**   
_Large brown tom, several scars._

  
**WOOLYHEART**   
_Long furred brown Molly_

  
**BEARFLIGHT** ****  
_Stocky Snowshoe Molly_   
  
**SNOWPELT** **  
** Silver Tabby with White, Molly.

  
**PEBBLEEAR**   
_Dirt brown Nixcat_

  
**FOXSLIP**   
_Lithe orange Tom_

  
**ROCKYFOOT** **  
** _Beige Tom_

QUEENS: 

**AMBERSUN**   
_Golden long furred Molly_

APPRENTICES: 

**ROBINPAW** ****  
_Thin cinnamon Tom with white underbelly_


	5. CATS AND ALLEGIANCES - MUDCLAN

**CATS AND ALLEGIANCES**

 

**MUDCLAN**

 

LEADER   
**SILTSTAR** **  
** _ Bulky siamese tom. Star shaped scar on right shoulder. _

HEIR:

**RIPPLECLAW**

_ Slender tuxedo molly. _

SEER:

**GARFANG** _   
_ _ Large and pudgy blue longhair tom. Underbite. _

WARRIORS:

**BRANCHWHISKER** **  
** _ Small muscular Tom with long whiskers. _

 

**STUMBLECLAW**   
_ Lithe Molly with unsheathable claws. _

Apprentice: Troutpaw

  
**SNAKETAIL**   
_ Brown tabby Molly _

 

**CRICKETSONG**   
_ Black Nixcat _

  
**MOTHFALL** **  
** _ Thin grey tabby Molly _

  
**MINNOWSLIP**   
_ Large black Molly with a white underbelly _

  
**LILYBLOSSOM** **  
** _ Fawn colored Tom with white toes _

_   
_ QUEENS:

**MOSSPOOL**   
_ Chocolate tabby point Nixcat with medium fur _

  
**SAGEFALL**   
_ Molly with a short, seal pointed white coat _ __   
  


APPRENTICES:

**TROUTPAW** **  
** _ Fawn tabby Tom with a narrow face _

ELDERS:

**SHREDLEG**

_ Grey Tom with a mangled leg _


	6. CATS AND ALLEGIANCES - CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**CATS AND ALLEGIANCES**

 

**CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS**

**Cod**

_ Silver Grey Tabby Tom _   



	7. PROLOGUE

 

The bright sprawling expanse of Silverpelt stretched across the sky as a lone cat skirted the narrow top of a Twoleg nest fence. The cat walked with a purpose, with practiced pawsteps indicative of moons of routine. They stopped at a nest with an elaborate backyard, Twoleg trimmed bushes that felt unnatural in a way that made their fur prickle. They waited patiently, but not for long, as a meow of greeting revealed a pudgy and well groomed tom cat, who’s silver fur reflected the moonlight in a way the cat could only describe as ethereal.

“Beetlepelt,” the tom called, affection bleeding from his words like a fresh wound.

“Cod.”

“You don’t sound too excited to see me.”

“I am, sorry. There’s too much on my mind.””

“It’s been too long.” The cat, Beetlepelt, nuzzled the tom, their cheeks meeting.

“You would see me more if you would join me, Cod.” Their voice was sad, wistful.

“You know I can’t, Beetlepelt. Not until my housefolk leaves me.” Cod looked over his shoulder toward the door.

“He needs me.” They were silent for a moment, before Cod stood.

“Please, wait here for a moment longer.”

He padded toward the flap on the Twoleg nest, and returned with a kit, held gingerly in his mouth. It mewled, disturbed from it’s sleep. The kit was placed in front of Beetlepelt, where it crawled over and licked at their paws before falling back asleep.

“It’s Dotty’s kit. My sister’s.” Beetlepelt was flooded with recognition. The kit had Dotty’s delicate features, but undeniably, Cod was in this kit. It had his ears, his fur. “If you can’t have me for many moons more, then please, have my kin. Raise him to know the forest in the way that you have taught me.” Cod’s meows broke off, sad. “I… I will join you soon. You only need wait a few seasons more. _I_ only need to wait a few seasons more.” Beetlepelt could not put their feelings to words, and simply touched their nose to Cod’s. They picked the kit up delicately, turned, and hopped back on the fence. They looked back, only then remembering their own news to deliver,  but Cod was already gone. Back to the Twolegs. Back to his Housefolk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE BEGIN! Sorry about how boring it's been so far. But it wouldn't be a warriors book without the beginning bits!


End file.
